


Eyes Off

by cantfuckinbelievethis (orphan_account)



Series: Prompts [14]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bi!Iggy, I can't have a fic about Iggy and not involve Giovanna im sorry, M/M, Protective!Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8076307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cantfuckinbelievethis
Summary: Prompt: I have a prompt! Iggy is bi and Mickey catches him staring at Ian (Ian walks around shirtless or in just boxers) and Mickey gets pissed/protective. Thanks!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was so excited to write this and it was so much fun! Thanks anon! 
> 
> Tumblr: hopelessandweak

When Iggy came out as bisexual, not many people were shocked…except for Mickey. Maybe it was because Mickey had a _very_ loose grasp on what bisexual was and thought that since Iggy had a girlfriend, Giovanna, that he couldn’t possibly be interested in men too. He thought it didn’t work like that. Ian also seemed a bit confused, but more easily understanding than Mickey. However, once Giovanna sat them both down and did a _very_ thorough sexuality lesson, they understood bisexuality and then some.   
  
    Mickey was still a little confused, but just learned to accept whatever was going on. Wasn’t any of his business. However, when he started noticing Iggy giving his boyfriend the eye, he was less understanding and accepting.   
  
    It all started one morning when Svetlana was walking around with her shirt off, and Iggy and Colin were staring like the perverts they were. Sometimes Mickey swore Colin only came over in the mornings for the free show. Mickey was sitting at the kitchen table and had a vantage point where he could see the idiots ogling his wife. He just rolled his eyes and kept feeding Yev.   
  
    It was all fine until Ian came out of their bedroom after having a shower. He was drying his hair with a towel and only had his boxers on. His arm muscles were bulging as he rubbed the towel back and forth, and water droplets were rolling down his toned chest. Mickey was having trouble concentrating, but when he almost got Yev in the eye with his spoon, he went to focus on Yev. However, he then spotted Iggy staring at his boyfriend with the same look he had when he’d been checking out Svet.   
  
    He scowled and then jumped when Yev started screaming, turning back to see he had accidentally pushed the spoon through his hair, which was now covered in baby food. ‘Oh, shit!’   
  
    ‘Mick,’ Ian sighed, coming over and picking up Yev. ‘Were you even watching what you were doing?’   
  
    ‘It was a fuckin’ accident,’ Mickey snapped, before scowling at Iggy, who frowned in return. ‘Iggy. Smoke?’   
  
    Iggy frowned, seeming a little worried, but followed him out the back.   
  
    As soon as the door shut behind them, Mickey poked Iggy’s chest with a finger. ‘I don’t care that you like dudes and chicks, but if you stare at my fuckin’ boyfriend, we’re going to have a problem.’   
  
    ‘I didn’t—’ Iggy started to protest, but quickly stopped when he saw the warning look on Mickey’s face.   
  
    Mickey immediately headed back inside and went into where Ian was washing Yev’s hair. ‘You done?’   
  
    Ian frowned up at him. ‘Uh, yeah…that wasn’t a long smoke break.’   
  
    Mickey only shrugged before picking up Yev, wrapping him in a towel, and heading into the kitchen to hand him off to Svet. ‘You take him; Ian and I are busy.’ With that, he strode back into their room, shutting the door behind them.   
  
    When Iggy finally came back in after his calming cigarette, he rolled his eyes at the sounds coming from their room. Mickey was so overprotective sometimes.   
  
*  
  
The second time it happened was not entirely Iggy’s fault. Ian had thought it was only him and Mickey in the house and had went into the kitchen naked to grab some food to bring back to bed. When he got into the kitchen, though, he heard a gasp and spun around to see Iggy staring at him. Iggy’s eyes went from Ian’s chest down to his dick before widening and looking away.   
  
    ‘Shit, man, I’m so fucking sorry,’ Iggy said, staring up at the ceiling. ‘I just came in to get some breakfast.’   
  
    Ian laughed a little. ‘Yeah, no problem. Just hold on one second, I’m just going to grab some bread and then I’ll go back in our room.’   
  
    Iggy forced his eyes to stay at the ceiling, but he was only so strong and looked back just as Ian was bending over to grab something from the bottom freezer. He jumped and looked away when he heard Mickey snap.   
  
    ‘ _Iggy_. Outside. Now.’   
  
    Iggy sighed, running a hand over his face and wishing he didn’t get himself in these situations. ‘Yeah, yeah, I’m coming.’   
  
    ‘Better fuckin’ not be,’ Mickey muttered under his breath and Iggy rolled his eyes, shutting the door behind them. ‘Now, what the fuck did I say?’   
  
    ‘It wasn’t my fault!’ Iggy cried out. ‘I just wanted something to eat and then Ian was standing there, bending over naked in front of the fridge!’   
  
    Mickey’s eyes narrowed. ‘What did you just say?’   
  
    Iggy’s eyes widened at how that sounded and quickly added, ‘No, not like that! I just…I wanted breakfast.’ Iggy sighed, hating every moment of this. His stomach rumbled as if to agree with that statement.   
  
    ‘One more time, Iggy. One more time.’ Mickey scowled at him before heading back inside, pulling Ian into their room and slamming the door shut.   
  
    Iggy rolled his eyes once more as he came back in to the same noises as last week. His brother was ridiculous.   
  
*  
  
Mickey didn’t understand why Giovanna wasn’t more mad when he told her. ‘Why aren’t you fuckin’ angry? I just told you your boyfriend was staring at my boyfriend!’   
  
    ‘Did he fuck Ian?’ Giovanna asked flatly.   
  
    ‘Well…no…but—’   
  
    ‘But nothing,’ Giovanna said and shrugged. ‘Iggy’s bi. Doesn’t bother me as long as he doesn’t cheat on me. I can’t say that I haven’t stared at other men before, or other women…Does Svet walk around half-naked often?’   
  
    Mickey rolled his eyes. ‘Why does everyone want to fuck my wife? And my boyfriend?’   
  
    Giovanna laughed. ‘You’re surrounded by hot people. Deal with it. I’m sure Ian’s gotten jealous at people staring at you before. You’ve just gotta deal with it. They’re not fucking. Plus, if you were bi and looking at me, Iggy would probably be annoyed, but I don’t know how mad he would be.’   
  
    Mickey screwed his face up. ‘No thanks.’   
  
    Giovanna scowled and punched him in the shoulder. ‘Dickhead. You’re lucky I don’t hex your ass.’   
  
    ‘Ooh, I’m so scared,’ Mickey mocked.   
  
    Before Giovanna could smack hm for that, he headed back inside and went over to Iggy sitting on the couch. ‘Listen, man. I just talked to G out there and she thinks I should just get over you looking at Ian, but that’s bullshit and I’m still going to get mad. _But_ , I promise not to beat you up for it.’   
  
    Iggy nodded. ‘Fair enough.’   
  
    ‘If you try anything, though, I’ll fuckin’ kill you,’ Mickey suddenly barked.   
  
    Iggy nodded again. ‘Fair enough.’   
  
    Just then, Ian decided to come in all sweaty after a run, Giovanna following after him with a grin on her face as she stared at his back muscles. Mickey looked at Iggy, who was staring at the same thing. Mickey groaned, resting his head on the back of the couch.   
  
    ‘Great. Another one.’   
  
*  
  
Ian came back out from showering to see Mickey shirtless and only wearing really tight briefs. He was cooking everyone breakfast and hissed, jumping back when an oil drop hit his chest. As he did so, his ass bounced like it usually did. Ian smiled a little before turning his eyes to Giovanna, who was sitting at the kitchen table and sipping her coffee as _she stared at his boyfriend’s perfect ass_.   
  
    ‘Giovanna,’ Ian said seemingly casually, but with a look on his face that Giovanna recognised. ‘Can I talk with you outside for a minute?’   
  
    Giovanna gulped. _Oh Gaia, save me._


End file.
